Talk:The Legend of Zelda series manga
Updates So, what needs updating? The storylines? If so, I'll see if I can get them; I can't get them from Simon & Schuster because I don't live in the USA so I'll check my bookstores and see if I can get them there.--Richard 21:01, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :I think the article has been fairly well updated; all it needs is to change the story to reflect the differences in the English translation. Good job on updating it so far. It looks better than I thought it was now that I look at it.--ShutUpNavi 22:07, 7 October 2008 (UTC) question can you buy any of thos emangas inbelgium ? Probably, but you can view them free on onemanga.com--Redeadhunter Twilight Princess or Wind Waker manga? When will the Zelda manga author going to make a Twilight Princess and Wind Waker manga? Cococrash11 (talk) 18:23, Phantom Hourglass Manga I added a section on the PH manga, but I realize I typed way too much, making it into a plot summary of each chapter. Could someone edit this for me from their perspective? I can't see what is unnecessary from my perspective, and I don't really know how to make it trail off well...--RyuuseiSoul (talk) 01:06, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :You know I think these could work as seprate pages. Most have enough info here to make up a full page Oni Link 01:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :That isn't a bad idea. Yeah, make separate pages and have them link to those pages from here. Anyone in objections?--RyuuseiSoul (talk) 00:44, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Manga Splitting I think the manga should had a sperate section because the manga section had lots of information so it should be made an article. --Cococrash11 (talk) 20:08, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Oh next time I will do it right. --Cococrash11 (talk) 20:20, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Coccorash11 I think this works (as I stated above it would) Oni Link 20:30, January 17, 2010 (UTC) So whats the time limit? --Cococrash11 (talk) 20:30, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 I will do it but its gonna take some time if I'm going to do all of it. --Cococrash11 (talk) 20:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Can't I take a break like 2-6 hrs I mean I had other things to do at home. --Cococrash11 (talk) 21:01, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 You tell me to fix my mistake but you change what you edit General Onox's manga section.--Cococrash11 (talk) 21:20, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 I did create Oracle of Season manga. Also what now I already fixing the links to the approiate manga section? --Cococrash11 (talk) 22:07, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 @EveryDayJoe45 Then how do you do it? I can't change everthing all at once. --Cococrash11 (talk) 22:27, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 What is it this time I only change the link adress not the places. --Cococrash11 (talk) 22:44, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 In the long run I think this will be better Oni Link 22:47, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey! How many article's link adress have I finsished? --Cococrash11 (talk) 00:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :I'm helping you out a little. Go here it shows how many are left.—'Triforce' 14 00:20, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks but why is Twilight Princess, Ura Zelda, and etc are related to the manga series? Some of them aren't even manga. --Cococrash11 (talk) 00:28, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :If it has a link to it, it must be corrected.—'Triforce' 14 00:30, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but how does Twilight Princess related to that it doesn't even had a manga yet. --Cococrash11 (talk) 00:35, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Well in that instance and others like it, the link comes from the series template, which can't be helped. Also, any time the manga series as a whole is being referred to, it's ok to leave the link to the series.—'Triforce' 14 00:39, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Looks like I finsh with all of the related manga splitting. --Cococrash11 (talk) 01:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Canon Policy I am a little concerned and confused. I have always assumed that the manga and other secondary materials published were non-canon. However, I ran across a translated interview with Auonuma and the manga authors of OoT that seems to indicate that at least part of the manga is canon. I have tried to find Legend of Zelda canon policy, but the hyperlinks go to Wikipedia's page on canon. Could somebody (like a moderator) do some research on this? Thanks. 04:21, May 9, 2010 (UTC) When it comes to naming certain things however the games dont always have what we can find. In those cases we use secondary sources starting with official guides Oni Link 08:49, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think we've ever used the mangas for situations in which we have no naming options though. I guess I could be wrong... --Auron'Kaizer ' 12:29, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I suppose the crux of my question is this. In Zelda, when there is a conflict of canon between the games and developers, which wins out? Furthermore, what is the role of the developers in canon? For example, in OoT manga there are multiple inconsistencies between the manga and the game--so does that mean the entirety is stricken, or only the sections that pose the inconsistency? In the interview Auonoma seemed to be asserting that the manga was indeed canon. I guess when formulating in my mind canon works I am trying to relate it to other systems of canon I am more familiar with, e.g. Star Wars where there's George Lucas who has ultimate authority on all canon. Therefore if he says that Darth Vader is really pink instead of black then he is black. In Zelda, are the franchize leaders ultimately overruled by the games? 03:35, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Look at the Deku Toad. We all know it's a mistranslation. The games obviously don't take precedence over the developers there. --Mand'alor te Siit (talk) 00:00, April 8, 2012 (UTC)